The Tyrant
by animeluver4ever
Summary: ch 8 up! It is 15 years after the movie. Lady Eboshi gets a terrible disease, and her new helper takes command for her, and he does all but good. Ashitaka and his family are to destroy him and restor peace, but it's more difficult than thought.
1. 15 years change

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke or anything that might be related to it. I'm just a crazy fan who feels like writing a story. And this disclaimer is for the whole entire story!!! Yep yep yep! 

Ok, now that we have that fixed up… we can get to the story!

The Tyrant

15 years change

Chapter 1

After the Forrest God had blown up, Lady Eboshi decided to build a 'New Iron Town' somewhere else. She picked a spot where there was more than iron, but copper and silver were found there too. Lady Eboshi also made a truce with the forest animals, she would only take would and anything else she might need from a small portion of the forest and then they could start rebuilding the mountains. Lady Eboshi and her people start to build New Iron Town and now 15 years later it is running smoothly, nothing is going wrong. 

San eventually gave in to Ashitaka's love, enjoying the new feelings she never got before. San bore twins, a boy and girl, and named them Sasuke and Sakura, respectively. Both were now 13. Sasuke had a blue-ish tint to his hair that was short and rough. He stood about as tall as his sister, 5 foot 5 inches. He looked noble standing tall, and serious too. Her had watery blue eyes. Sakura looked more playful and happy, though she could be just as serious as her brother. Her hair was a dark brown; almost black color, and black eyes. Sasuke had inherited San's attitude, while Sakura was more easy going but firm and determined like Ashitaka. But both had the stubbornness from their mother and battle skills from both parents.

They all lived in the forest still. San was firm about staying in the forest, and Ashitaka didn't want to leave his beloved San, so he stayed too. 

Lady Eboshi and San's family get along, but just barely. They both still hold a grudge against each other, but they both control their feelings. 

And the Wolf clan, you ask? Well, they somehow produced offspring, so there were several more of them, and the clan was slowly getting bigger. There were now about 12 wolves. 

Yakul was very very old and not very active. He still had his young spirit though, just an old body. Poor Yakul…

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sky had strips of white clouds dotting it; the air was cool and breezy. Sakura was standing of the edge of a cliff, overlooking the whole forest. Many kadoma's (um…spell check?) fidgeted at her feet, waiting to follow her to some interesting place. 

_I wish I could fly…_ She thought. Sakura felt like jumping off that cliff. It overlooked the whole forest, and you could see mountains from afar. She sighed deeply. _If only I could fly, then I can explore the whole land…_

She turned and walked slowly back into the forest. Sakura looked down; where she saw the kadoma's running to keep up with her. She smiled at them. She really couldn't understand why her brother disliked them…

_Crack!_

Sakura quickly spun around with her dagger out. She scanned her surroundings with her keen eyes, and saw a flash. 

"Get out from there, Sasuke!" She yelled at him. 

He jumped down from a tree. "How did you know where I was?" He asked. 

"Your own dagger's flash gave you away." She said in a matter-of-fact way. 

"Stupid dagger." He muttered as he shoved it back into its case on its hip. "Anyways, now that I've found you, check this out." Sasuke dug into his pouch on his waist and pulled out some purple-black looking berries.

"Ooooh, Sweet Berries!" Sakura said in awe. She made a grab at them but missed. 

"Nah ah ah, _these_ are for Mika." Sasuke said. 

"You're going to spoil that wolf to death, you know!" Sakura said while crossing her arms. Sasuke pulled out a rock with a hole in it and blew. In a minute a large female wolf appeared. 

"Hey Mika, guess what I got?" Sasuke said.

"FOOD!!!" she roared excitedly. 

"Hey, wait!" said Sakura while standing in front of Sasuke. "You have to go find Neko before you get food!"

Mika ran off to find Neko. 

"Sakura! What'd you do that for?!" Sasuke fumed.

"Pipe down. She needs the exercise, and I need to see Neko. He's been out for a while now…"

Sasuke shook his head and sat down on a rock. 

Mika and Neko arrived and sat expectantly, waiting for the Sweet Berries. Sasuke threw some in the air and the wolves both caught them in the air. 

Sakura swiped a few for herself, and Sasuke glared at her. She grinned back at him triumphantly. 

"When's dad gonna get back?" Sakura asked Sasuke. 

"Soon." He answered.

"How soon?"

"Like today soon."

"When today?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You should just know."

Silence. 

"Dad should be over there, if his trip was ok." Sasuke mentioned.

"Did you count that rainy day?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He answered. 

"Ok." She replied. 

Silence.

"I'm going to see if I can see him." Sasuke said while getting up and climbing onto Mika. 

"I'll go too!" Sakura piped. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sped off. 

"Fine, I won't go then!" She yelled after him, but he was long gone.

"Neko, you can go back to whatever you were doing." Sakura said to him. Neko got up and started trotting away, looking for a sunny spot to nap in. 

Sakura watched his tail disappear in the bush, then started a slow walk back to her cliff. It's what she called her 'sanctuary'. While heading there, she found the Sweet Berry bush Sasuke had found. She picked and ate some berries, listening to the birds twitter and sing while doing so. 

Sakura finally got back to her cliff and felt a pleasantly cool, strong breeze picking up. She stood still and took in a few deep breaths and listened to everything around her. Only something was missing…

_The birds…they're silent…or maybe the wind is drowning it out. _She whipped around and found a flock of birds take flight. Sakura turned back around and enjoyed the rest of the breeze, when she heard the softest footsteps in the sand. 

_Sasuke, are you sneaking up on me again? I'll just pretend not to notice him and get him by surprise when he's right behind me and about to pounce. _ A small smile spread across her face, and she got ready to confront Sasuke. 

Ok, first chapter is done! I don't know how well that went, but I'm going to continue if I just get 1 review. ^.^ 

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Interrogation

Whoo! 2 reviews! ^^ That's pretty cool. Actually, it's more like 1 review because I don't know if =D was really a review. But how the wolves had pups? Another wolf pack passed by (their home was destroyed and they were looking for a new one) and it contained a few females (because the 2 in the movie were males, right?) and well…I don't really need to go into detail. ^^  Anyways, thank you to the reviewer(s)!

The Tyrant

Interrogation

Chapter 2

Sakura stood still, waiting for a sign of movement. She saw none, and was thoroughly confused. 

"Sasuke, stop hiding!" She said, a trace of worry in her voice.

Nothing happened. 

"Sasuke!" She yelled. 

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and was put into an unusual hold. She couldn't move; strong arms held her from behind. 

"Don't move or struggle. You'll definitely break a bone if you do." Said a firm, beautiful male voice. Sakura stood still. It was hard in this position. 

"I'm looking for a man named Masashi. Do you know of his whereabouts?" He asked. 

"N-no." Sakura answered. She could feel the man somewhat loosen his grip; he was disappointed. 

"All right then. Sorry for putting you into a hold like that." Then man let her go and she fell to the ground. 

She turned around and saw him, and gasped. He was a beautiful young man, still growing. He looked like he was about 15. He was 5'10, and had deep gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was broad shouldered and a little muscular. 

_Oh my god, he is so cute!!! _ Thought Sakura. 

The man turned around and started walking away, leaving Sakura stunned. 

_Wait a minute! He just put me into a weird hold, and he's walking away! No way! He's going to pay. _Thought Sakura insanely while pulling out her dagger. She quietly moved behind him, and was a foot behind him in minutes and she was just about to grab him from behind when he turned around and grabbed. He smacked the dagger away from her, turned her around and put her into a different hold, one that pressed her up against his body. 

"You don't have anymore business with me. Now leave me alone." He said calmly and quietly into her ear. Sakura felt herself blushing and getting hot. 

"Well, I just wanted to know why you were hear." Sakura stuttered. She was saying things off the top of her head. "B-because not many people are around here, you know. A-and I was just wondering. Why, uh, you're way up here!"

"Well, you really don't need to have your dagger out to ask me that, now do you?" He said in a more happy voice. He let her go and retrieved her dagger. He put it away on his belt. 

"Wha- that's mine!!!" Sakura shrieked. 

"I'm keeping it for the time being, just so to make sure you don't try to 'sneak up' on me again." He said with a little grin. 

Sakura's face flushed. She was embarrassed and mad. 

"First, I want to ask the questions. What's your name?" The guy said.

"What? No, way I-" 

"Answer it." He said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Sakura." She answered quickly. 

"Where's the nearest town?"

"Um, New Iron Town."

"How populated is it?"

"Uh, I dunno. About 300 people?"

"How populated is it where you live?"

"Just me and my family; 4 people."

"What's the population of the whole mountain?"

"About 304."

"Who's the leader of Iron Town?"

"Lady Eboshi."

"Has she gotten a new assistant?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her in a while."

The man looked thoughtfully at the ground. 

"Ok, now I want to ask some questions." Sakura said, a little more forceful than intended.

"Alright."

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Toji."

"Why did you ask all those questions?"

"I'm on a mission."

"For who?"

"My clan."

"What clan?"

"My ninja clan."

"So you're a ninja?"

"Yes."

"What's your mission?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can I have a hint?"

"No."

"Can I guess?"

"Sure."

"It has to do with New Iron Town, huh?"

"Yes."

"And Lady Eboshi's 'assistant'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me?"

"Nothing else."

"Can I have my dagger back?"

"Are we done asking questions?"

"Yes."

"Yes, then you can have your dagger back."

Toji showed the dagger to Sakura, stepped back a little and threw the dagger so it was stuck in a tree.

"You asshole!!!" Sakura yelled. 

She ran at him attempting to tackle him but with his speed he escaped. 

"Jackass." Sakura muttered as she started climbing the tree to retrieve her dagger.

Well, that's the second chapter. So many questions. ^^ 

===================================   

Please review, it would be ever so kind. ^_^

===================================  


	3. Dinner Guest

I'm sorry you guys! I have pretty much lost almost all motivation to write. You know, summer and all…makes you all lazy and stuff. Then in school, while you're supposed to be doing your work you think of things to happen in your story… you must understand. ^_^ Anyways, I will finish this story, but I highly doubt there will be a sequel. So, enjoy this chapter!

The Tyrant

Dinner Guest

Chapter 3

"Agh, that jerk!" Sakura said through clenched teeth. She clumsily climbed up the tree, stretching her arm to the limit for her precious dagger. She finally grasped it, and tugged it out of the branch. She felt a sickening dropping feeling in her stomach, and grabbed for the branch before she plummeted to the earth. 

"Oh…shit…" she whispered. She was definitely scared of heights. Sakura slowly wrapped her legs around the branch. She grabbed her dagger from her hands with her mouth, and pulled herself up on top of the branch. Then she moved the dagger to its hold on her rope belt. She breathed a sigh of relief, then prepared to climb down the tree. Taking a deep breath, she put her foot down…

Sakura hopped down from the last branch, and started going down a path to a cliff that overlooked everything. Her father, Ashitaka, was coming home from a trip to villages around the mountain, gathering information. He was supposedly coming back by tonight. 

===========================

Sakura was on a cliff, looking for her father when she FINALLY spotted him. "Daddy!" She whispered happily with a child-like smile. She tore down the cliff, stopping in front of her dad. 

"Ah, Sakura!" He said, running up to her and embracing her. "Daddy!" Sakura yelled. Sakura let a few tears fall, then ordered herself to stop crying. After all, it wasn't something to cry about… _'But still, he's back!!!' _Sakura thought happily to herself, then embraced him again. 

"Well, how long has it been since I saw you, dear?" Ashitaka asked. 

"Several months, I believe…" Sakura answered, gazing back into his face. She found that he had gotten a few face wrinkles, but still looked handsome. 

Ashitaka suddenly whipped his hand up and caught a dagger, which happened to be…

"Sasuke, don't do that! Dad just got back from his trip!!!" Sakura screamed. Ashitaka laughed, and pulled down Sasuke and hugged him. 

"Dad…"

"I'll get mom!" Said Sakura, and went to get San. 

Sakura came back a little while later, and saw her brother, father, and HIM there. Sakura got angry really fast…

"What's THAT jerk doing here?!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, that was really rude!" Sasuke commented.

"Yes, Sakura, greet our guest correctly." Ashitaka added. 

"He's not getting a proper greeting from me! And what is he doing here?!" Sakura yelled. 

"Sakura, stop yelling, and let me explain." Ashitaka replied. She sulked. 

"Ashitaka, I'd like an explanation too." San commented. 

"Ok, so while traveling, I met this young man, Toji. He has great ninja skills, and has business around here. He's a little lost, so it was only kind of me to ask him to stay tonight, as you know how harsh the forest may be." Ashitaka explained, looking straight at the wolves for the last part. 

"Ok then, where was he when I greeted you?!" Sakura demanded.

"Oh, he was a little back, getting a few special herbs his town rarely sees." Ashitaka replied. 

Sakura glared through dinner, and well into the night. Toji explained his situation; he was doing business with Lady Eboshi and her new assistant in New Iron Town, and he was lost. His ninja clan needed some Iron to build a few more training weapons, and they wanted Iron Town's materials.

"Sakura, Sasuke, get everything ready for the night. We'll get outside." San said. She had lost her aggressiveness; it was replaced by a more motherly attitude. She hadn't lost all her aggressiveness, mind you. 

"God, why do we have to do the work?" Sakura complained. Throughout the whole night she had glared at everyone, especially Toji. Sasuke was silent for a while, then replied, "Don't you think they're hiding from something from us? I mean, if I was doing business with Iron Town it wouldn't have to be so hard to do, all they would have to do is wait for them to go to town for rice and just order there, wouldn't they? They're also being sneaky. Something tells me that Toji and Dad know something that makes them bonded and forced to see each other. And mom is strange too; she's awfully quiet. I should talk to him...and maybe he'll even show me a few ninja moves! Of course, you'd be too busy glaring at him and admiring him to even ask to learn a thing!" All his words were like a blow to the stomach for Sakura. She hadn't noticed these strange things and didn't even think about them, and she was insulted by Sasuke's last comment.

"I'll NEVER admire that jerk! Do you know what he did?! The bastard threw my dagger up a tree!" Sakura ranted.

"No way! And you actually CLIMBED the tree?! Unbelievable!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura was really afraid of heights. Sasuke laughed. 

"It was NOT funny! I almost fell!" Sakura yelled, glaring. "Well, it's first really funny that you could actually climb the tree!" Sasuke commented. Sakura kicked him in the shin and went outside while Sasuke smoothed everything and nursed his hurt leg. 

While outside, something caught Sakura's attention, and it didn't sound good…

"Well, I'll just have to stay a little longer. We can't do much now, we just have to wait for them to take action."

Sakura boiled.

So, there's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Peace out! ^.~

                                                          ===========

                                                                Review!

                                                          ===========


	4. Sakura's Shell Is Cracked

Sakura's Shell Is Cracked

Chapter 4

Sakura was enraged. Toji? Staying longer? She couldn't stand to even be within a yard to him! But to stay longer? Oh, she was sure by tomorrow she was going to have lost her sanity. Sakura absolutely loathed Toji. 

She stomped to her bed, moving it as far away from Toji's bed as possible, and close to the fire so she could stay warm that night. She then began drawing designs in the dirt, trying to calm herself. 

Sasuke snuck up and pushed from behind her, causing her to fall flat on her face in the dirt. Sakura growled and went after Sasuke, whom didn't know how bad a mood Sakura was in. He didn't react fast enough and was slapped hard in the back by his sister. It stung, and he grunted. 

"Well, look who's in a bad mood tonight. I'm pretty happy, actually." Sasuke said, while rubbing his sore spot.

"Why? I'm about to blow my top of because that idiot is staying longer!!!" Sakura nearly screamed. 

"Toji said he was going to show some ninja skills and improve my battle techniques. He's really good, you should see him sometime."

Sakura 'hmphed' and walked away, back to her little corner. Toji, San, Sasuke and Ashitaka started playing a game that Sasuke had recently learned. Ashitaka already knew about it and was quite good. Sasuke caught on quickly, while Toji struggled the most. Sakura wasn't interested and went back to drawing, then started sharpening her weapons, which consisted of her spear, 4 daggers (2 were used for helping her climb trees, the others were for fighting.), and her arrows. 

"Why are you way back here, all by your lonesome?" Toji whispered to Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sakura said bitterly.

"To give you company." Toji said, sitting down next to her.

"Well, then you can help me sharpen my weapons." Sakura said, giving him a few arrows. 

Toji looked down, disappointment on his face. "This is such poor quality." Sakura felt herself go red. "Well, I'd like to see you make better arrows with only the things I use." Sakura said hotly. 

"I will. First, you are using poor quality wood. These are twigs you found on the ground, I suppose? You have to go up trees and find the strong branches, and cut them well. You barely put effort in the actual wood. The tip is made quite well, actually. But you could get better results by doing this." Toji explained, then showed Sakura a technique that really made the tip sharp and very high quality, made in such a way that even if the tip broke it would still be as affective. It could even put a few cracks in a rock, if the user had enough strength. Sakura hated that Toji was teaching her something, but she had to admit that what he was showing her really improved her weapons. 

Sakura yawned. "I think I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Everyone else was already in his or her beds. "Toji, aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. Just go to sleep." Toji said without looking up from the arrow. 

"Ok..." She climbed under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

**************************In the Morning**************************

Sakura awoke with the sun shining into their cave-home. She decided to spend the morning in her favorite spot, a high branch on a tall, beautiful tree. She reached for her daggers, and found them sharpened very well. She looked up and saw all her weapons sharpened, and it was not her work. Toji had sharpened all her arrows, and had even made a few himself for her!  Sakura was very surprised, and didn't know whether to thank him or throw them all away. She decided to thank him; these were too good to just be thrown away. She took the arrows he made and decided to compare them to her own work. She looked at the two, and instantly saw differences. Toji's arrow was strong but slim, the arrow point beautifully crafted. Hers was thin but weak, the point was poorly crafted, and the twig she took had many stubby things pointing out. Toji's was smooth.

Sakura went out to find Toji. She was just going to thank him and then go away, secretly making more arrows just like his. She found him lying in a tree, soaking up the sun, with Sasuke on the ground practicing with some knives that Toji lent him, and going through some moves that Toji had shown him. Sakura looked disgusted at having to climb a tree to get Toji down. 

"Hey Sakura!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you want?" Sakura said back.

"Look what Toji did? He made my weapons better! Bet he didn't do it to yours because you're so mean to him!" Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura glared at him and yelled, "Well, he did. Now go away!!!" She wanted to climb the tree without having her brother watch her struggle. Sakura hated having people watch her struggle with things, and that's why she did most things in secret. Sometimes she would get her mother or father to help her correct something, but usually she would do things alone. 

After Sasuke had gone, Sakura decided to yell up at Toji. "Toji!!! Get down here!!!" 

"If you want to say something say it to my face." Toji yelled down to her.

Sakura gave a look of disgust at the tree and him, but decided to try and avoid climbing the tree.

"TOJI!!! THANK YOU FOR IMPROVING MY WEAPONS!!!!" Sakura yelled. 

Toji looked down and said, "Did you say something? If you really want to say something, then please come up and we can chat." He said it in a pleasant voice, patting the empty branch next to him. 

Sakura glared at him, and decided to climb the tree. For some reason she was driven to thank him. _I guess it's sort of an apology too, for being so cold to him. Not like I'm going to stop though. I'll just take it down a notch._ Sakura thought as she began climbing. After a few minutes she came to the spot where Toji should be, and found an empty branch. She looked up and saw Toji in a higher branch. 

"My my, you're very slow at this." He said with a smile. 

"TOJI!!!" Sakura yelled. She was boiling. She climbed the tree faster, as fast as she could without freaking out at height. She stopped as she realized that Toji was just going to climb higher and higher. 

"Oh come on, Sakura! Are you really that weak?" Toji yelled. 

Sakura straightened up. "I am NOT weak! Don't you even DARE say that again!!!" She hated being called weak. To her it was the most disgusting word, next to Toji.

Sakura gained new strength from this, and found herself hopping from branch to branch with almost no fear. 

"Toji, I'm going to get you!!!" She yelled as she reached the last branch. She slipped and found herself hanging from her fingers. 

"Ah! Toji, don't you DARE help me!!!!" She said as he offered his hand. Sakura struggled. She had very bad arm strength, and it didn't help that she was exhausted from all the climbing. 

Sakura struggled for minutes. She was just too tired, and she wanted to prove her strength to Toji. But secretly, she wished Toji would just help her up, and then she could hit him for helping her. Sakura felt herself losing her grip. She was too tired to re-grip the branch. She felt like sleeping, and despite the dropping feeling in her stomach, she closed her eyes and let herself drop. She loved the feeling, but suddenly felt herself being held, and practically flying through the air. She instantly woke up and found herself in Toji's arm. It was a pleasant feeling. She was enjoying it, but didn't want to show it. 

"Toji!!! I told you not to help me!!!"

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt. That'd be pretty tough to explain to our parents." Toji grinned at her. Sakura felt herself blush, and she didn't like it. She ordered herself to stop blushing, but she just blushed even more. 

Toji was jumping down from branch to branch. She liked being in his arms. She felt safe, and relaxed. They finally reached the ground, and Sakura's ride ended. She looked up at Toji. He was taller than her, if she hugged him her head would fit nicely on his chest..._WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! _Sakura thought, mentally punishing herself. She felt herself blush once again. 

Toji smiled a little. "Toji. I'd like to thank you for improving my weapons." Sakura said. 

Then she decided to add more. "And for saving me, I guess. If there's a way I can repay you, please tell me." Then she turned and began to walk away, hoping Toji wouldn't ask for anything. 

Sakura felt Toji's hand on her shoulder, and stopped. He had a serious look on his face.

"Yes, there is a way you can repay me." Toji said. Sakura put her back on a tree.

"Well, what?" Sakura asked. Toji's face was close to hers. She looked into those gray-blue eyes. They were so beautiful...And his face was incredibly close!!! _Is he going to ask for a kiss?!_ Sakura thought. She felt herself blush once again.

"I'd like you to..." -Sakura got ready for the kiss- "I'd like you to be nice to me from now on. Stop giving me dirty looks. That's all I ask of you." Sakura nearly fell over. 

"Th-that's it? All right." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, what'd you think I'd ask for? A kiss?" he said slyly.

"Eh? Th-that's a stupid idea. Why would you want to give me a kiss? Why would I want to give _you_ a kiss? Jeez, I'm only 14 you know!!!" Sakura said, blushing furiously. She hated how she was blushing so easily. 

Toji grinned, and looked her in the eye. "Come on. We better get home before anybody gets any wrong ideas." Then he started walking, and Sakura followed. They walked in silence for a while, Toji periodically looking back at her. Sakura's heart was thumping in her chest. 

"Hey, Toji? How old are you?" Sakura asked. 

"Um...I think I'm 15 or 16." Toji replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow. 

"You _think_?" 

"Yeah, I _think_. But does it really matter? I'm definitely older than you, and you should listen to your elders." Toji said, flashing a grin at her. Sakura pouted and walked a little faster to be right next to him. 

Sakura remembered their first encounter. He had been calm, and looking for someone...but when her father explained to them why he was there he said he had 'business'...

"Toji? What are you really here for?" Sakura asked.

"I'm here on business." He answered plainly.

"No, no. What kind of business?"

"I'm going to New Iron Town."

"For what, though? I remember when we first met you asked if I had known about a man named Masashi..."

"Oh, he's the man that I needed to talk to."

"But why not Lady Eboshi?"

"She...she didn't want to talk to me, she was too busy."

"Oh..." Sakura didn't believe him. Lady Eboshi always had time to talk. She was starting to get suspicious...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's a very LONG chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!!! ^.^

============

Please Review!!!

============


	5. The learning chapter

Hi! Sorry this chappie took so long, I've been busy with school lately. But a weeklong break is coming up, so I should have some time soon to write a little more. I'm also a lot more tired as of late, so that hasn't really helped either. And sorry about the chappie name, I know it's pretty lame. ^^; Anyways, enough excuses, on to the chapter!!!  
  
The learning chapter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ashitaka and Toji woke up earlier than everyone. They quietly called for the wolves, and briskly went to New Iron Town. They came upon it, but didn't enter. The sky become a light blue, the sun was beginning to rise. They watched as a young man strode up to the gates, in dark clothing. They suddenly felt cold and shuddered. Then, he was gone. Toji and Ashitaka were taken by great surprise, but knew something was up in New Iron Town.  
  
=================Inside Iron Town=================  
  
Lady Eboshi lay in her bed, coughing hoarsely. A man came and said, "M'Lady, the new Assistant is here."  
  
"Bring him in *cough*" Lady Eboshi croaked.  
  
A young man entered, with short, spiky jet-black hair. His eyes were narrow and a steely grey, with bits of black dashed here and there. He was somewhat short, and had a weird effect on people, that would just make them shiver and shut up. He had a dark cloak on, hood drawn. He kneeled down, and bowed his head.  
  
"M'Lady, I am hoping that you are not too ill." He said. His voice was soft and whispery, and had a calming affect on Lady Eboshi.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. So you must be Mishina. So you will be taking the position as my assistant, since my other one died in that terrible fire that happened earlier this month...It's lucky it rained later that evening, or else or whole town would have burnt down. *Hack**cough*" Lady Eboshi sighed. "As you can see, I can' t continue to govern my people. I know you can do a good job. I will return when I'm feeling better, but I just can't do that at the moment." She stopped and coughed again.  
  
"M'Lady, I will do the best job possible. I will even seek a healer to help you get better much faster. I hear that about 10 days' walk from here there is a healer whom knows the cure to your illness. He is slowly traveling through towns, healing people and teaching them the cure. He will most likely be here in 4 to 6 weeks, but I can send someone to learn the cure." Mishina answered.  
  
"Thank you, that would be so kind. You will receive a great reward." Then she turned over, coughed, and attempted to sleep.  
  
Mishina got up and quietly made his way to his room.  
  
================Back to the Mountains================  
  
Sakura was up and walking around, wondering where on earth her father and Toji were. This was the 4th day that they were gone so early in the morning. She gasped. What if my dad and Toji is GAY?! That would be the weirdest thing EVER!!! As she walked around, she expected to see Toji and her dad kissing.  
  
Sasuke dropped down from a tree branch. "Have you seen Toji?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Toji or dad all morning." Sakura answered.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Toji promised he would teach me some ninja moves." Before Sakura could answer, they heard a voice.  
  
"Sasuke, why are you sad?" Ashitaka's voice came, and then they saw him around the corner of a tree.  
  
"Dad!" Sakura yelled, and then ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sasuke smiled, then went over to Toji.  
  
"Hey Toji, can you teach me some of those ninja moves today?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"WHAT? You're a ninja?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Not really, but I know a fighting style that is a combination of a lot of fighting styles; it's really it's own style that my clan made up." Toji answered, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea for Sakura to learn a bit too." Ashitaka said, smiling at Sakura then Toji.  
  
"Dad, I didn't-"  
  
"Well, you should probably get started. It's a beautiful day, you should be able to get in quite a few." Ashitaka said, then he left them.  
  
"Aw man, why did you have to be here Sakura? This is men stuff." Sasuke complained.  
  
"Hey, listen, I didn't choose to be here! So quit complaining!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"C'mon now, don't fight. You should be happy siblings." Toji said in a disgustingly sweet tone, shoving them together. Sakura gave him a strong glare, then Sasuke one.  
  
"Let's quit wasting time," Sasuke said, shoving Sakura away. "Let's get down to business."  
  
Throughout the day Toji taught them better ways to fight, and helped them with better weapon making (Toji was mainly teaching Sasuke with this; Sakura already knew about it), and taught them some pressure points on the body, and warned them not to use it on each other (both sighed of disappointment). It was really dark by now, and Sasuke yawned REALLY loud.  
  
"Well, I'll be turning in early now. G'night!" Sasuke said, grinning at Sakura. Then he called for Mina, hopped on her, and was away.  
  
Sakura pouted, she didn't like to be alone with Toji anymore. It's not that she didn't hate him anymore; it's just that she got weird feelings she just didn't like. She was always nervous now, butterflies in her stomach, her heart skipping a few beats at the sight of him. She suspected that she actually liked him, but tried to shun the thought. Sakura believed that she wasn't meant to love; only fight and just be happy with life as it is. She believed that because she hadn't yet developed the body of woman, she still had a girls' figure.  
  
But there was something else about Toji that made Sakura drawn towards him. There was something that he was keeping secret...She also felt this from her father. Now she had to ask him this...  
  
"Toji, I have to ask you something."  
  
Toji raised his eyebrows at her, but stopped to listen.  
  
"Toji, are you...do you, um...are you having an intimate relationship with my dad?"  
  
Toji's eyebrows raised sky-high, his eyes widened. "No way! Where did you get THAT idea, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice saying her name, she even felt herself blush a bit, from both embarrassment and joy. She smiled shyly.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you and my dad are always gone in the morning and at night, and that's the first thing that I could think of that could be a possibility." Sakura answered.  
  
Toji laughed. It was deep and carried throughout the forest. "Sakura, you're funny." He said, ruffling her dark brown hair. Sakura blushed even more, and a new thought crossed her mind. What if he thinks of me more as a little sister? The thought depressed her a bit, and at the same time relieved her.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Then Toji, why is it that you and my dad are always out?"  
  
Toji paused, and Sakura could have sworn that his eyes widened a bit too. "Well, we're trying to go to New Iron Town for business. But Lady Eboshi is very busy lately. She was sick for about two weeks about a month ago, and since she didn't have an assistant she had to delay all appointments, so I'm just going to have to wait until everything is back to normal. Don't worry, she's feeling fine now." Toji said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Oh...well, what are you on business for?" Sakura asked. She knew she was being lied to again, she had just visited Lady Eboshi a month ago and she was as healthy as a horse.  
  
"To start trade with the town. You see, we need more metal for our clan, then we can sell some of the extra for more leather or something." Toji explained, looking ahead.  
  
Once again, Sakura felt she was being deceived, and started a plan.  
  
================End================  
  
Sorry about the short chappie. ^^; Right now it's getting to be a 'down- time' at school, and with a spring break coming up, I think I should have more time to write. Well, until the next chappie, it's goodbye!  
  
===Please Review!!!=== 


	6. The Announcement

Hello everyone! School has been keeping me busy, and during spring break (which was about 2-3 months ago) I was pretty much at my friends' house! And school is so busy; I've got so many projects, and I have a bad habit of procrastinating. It's just the way I am.  
  
The Announcement  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sakura knew something was up. Her gut feeling practically screamed it. She slept lightly that night, and woke up when Toji and Ashitaka did, and quietly followed them. They went to New Iron Town, and then just stood behind trees, hidden, but watching. They watched a huge bird land gracefully near Lady Eboshi's place. The giant bird tilted it's head skyward, and let out a piercing screech. They could feel the forest flinch; it made everyone feel uneasy, alert. They wind even blew with caution. They could see a shadow of a man came out of Lady Eboshi's cabin, stroke the bird, and it vanished, with the same piercing screech. Sakura covered her ears, but took the opportunity to move to a different spot, so when Toji and Ashitaka went back they wouldn't see her.  
  
Finally, as the sun came up, Toji and Ashitaka went back home. Toji suddenly said that he wanted to take a bath in the stream nearby, and Ashitaka left him behind. Toji went to the stream, and Sakura was left with the decision:_ Should I stay and watch, just in case he does something weird, or is he really gonna take a bath?!  
_  
"Sakura, you can stop hiding." Toji said, practically answering her question.  
  
Sakura came out, blushing a little. "Good morning Toji." She felt like a little sister following her older brother wherever he went, just so that there might be a chance that he'll acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Toji said, with an almost too pleasant smile. Sakura weakly smiled back. _Has Toji always been this cute?!_ Sakura thought embarrassingly to herself.  
  
"So, I noticed you followed us the whole way, and you saw everything." Toji said, cupping his hands and taking a few sips from the stream.  
  
"Um, yeah. But how did you know?" Sakura said, sitting down.  
  
Toji chuckled. "I could tell by your breathing. People usually breath deeply and calmly when they're asleep, but when I got up and moved around a little, I noticed you stopped breathing, and slowly let it out and slowly let it back in, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Which worked for a little."  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Toji said, wiping his mouth and looking at Sakura.  
  
"Something is definitely going on, and you nor my father will tell me." Sakura admitted.  
  
"You're definitely right." Toji said, chuckling a little. "But I can't tell you now."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows and her voice. "Why?! I want to know what's happening! No, I deserve to know what's going on!"  
  
Toji laughed. "You'll see. Tonight, actually. Just be patient."  
  
He laughed, and rubbed Sakura's head just like he would to a dog. Sakura felt so much younger and felt a fiery anger in her. Toji treated her like a kid! But instead of punching him (like she wanted to) she took a deep breath and walked away.  
  
She decided to go to her favorite spot, and meditate. That way she could pass the time and relax a little...Lately she had been so tense, which is unlike her. She breathed deeply, got into the correct posture, and relaxed, blocking everything out...  
  
_Breath in, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..._  
  
She repeated this process, and relaxed more and more, until you would think she was asleep...  
  
"You look so peaceful." Came a soft, deep voice, shattering her concentration. Sakura jumped, and whipped around, and found Toji behind her on his knees, looking at Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned. She noticed a slight chill in the air and that the sun was setting.  
  
"I came to get you. It's nearly nightfall, and I'm sure you're anxious to hear the announcement." Toji said, grinning. He offered a hand to her, and Sakura took it, pulling herself up, holding his hand a second longer than needed. Toji's hands were big, easily covering Sakura's hands. She slowly let go of Toji's hand, then started patting herself off from the dirt.  
  
"Well, let's head back then."  
  
As they were going home, they met with San, who was gathering wood for the fire that night.  
  
"Sakura, where were you all day? I could have used your help today." San said, in a motherly like way.  
  
"I was meditating, you know just trying to pass the time." Sakura answered.  
  
San sighed. "At least you had a good day. I spent the day making and repairing our winter blankets."  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't like winter. She didn't adapt well to winter, it was too cold for her. She usually had to sleep with her mom or brother (when she was little) to keep warm during the night. But winter seemed a bit late this year, it was November but was still a bit warm.  
  
They arrived at the home, and found Ashitaka and Sasuke already there, describing what they had done that day. Sasuke apparently spent the day trying to catch the fish that were coming upstream, but Mika was splashing around in the water, ruining it all. Sasuke started complaining about how Mika was too spoiled and that he should have trained her better.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault." Ashitaka replied, preparing the food for dinner, which consisted a bit of meat that they scavenged off some other animals and the last of the bread that Ashitaka brought home from his trip. _(AN: Sorry if the food seems wrong, but I don't really know what they eat...Any suggestions?)  
_  
San, Sakura, and Toji sat down with Sasuke and Ashitaka, and had dinner. Sakura was very anxious, but everyone else seemed quite calm.  
  
_What if everybody already knows the announcement, and I'm just the last one?_ She pondered this thought throughout the dinner.  
  
"Well, I believe this as good as any time to tell you guys this."  
  
Everyone stopped talking, and looked curiously at Ashitaka. Sakura's eyes widened. I'm finally going to get to know! She thought.  
  
"Lately, strange things have been happening at New Iron Town. Toji, a ninja, has heard of a man named Masashi. He could be in New Iron Town, and he poses a serious threat to the world. He is a shape shifter, so it is difficult to track him down. If he in New Iron Town, then he must be taken down."  
  
Sakura couldn't move. That was so much information in one breath; she didn't know how to react.  
  
"So, with Masashi as a threat, Toji and I decided that we need to train during the winter."  
  
"Toji and Sakura will go together, and Sasuke, me, and San will go somewhere else."  
  
"We'll all be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Sakura was even more shocked. Alone, in the winter, with _Toji_? Training to fight against some guy they couldn't even recognize? Now how weird was THAT?! She didn't know how to react.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 6 for ya. I probably won't get another chapter in until after school is out, sorry guys.  
  
But, if absolutely no one reviews, well, I'll take down the story. I don't want to use up the data-base with something that no one reads. So review, please. 


	7. Nighttime Conversation

Hey everyone! Summer vacation started a month ago, and now I've finally got some time to write. I'm really sorry that I've been having such few updates in so much time!! But the story is a little over a year old now, I should start wrapping it up soon. I think I'm half way through it. This is going to be a bit of a short chapter, but I'll put another chappie up soon!

Nighttime Conversation

Chapter 7

Sakura was in a state of shock. She was thrilled and worried. Excited and nervous. This was her chance to be alone with Toji! Alone with Toji!! Her insides churned.

"Aw, why can't I be with Toji?" Sasuke complained.

"Well, Sakura has already mastered all that we've taught her. You, on the other hand, haven't. Besides, Sakura's mostly going with Toji to get stronger, he's going to give her a hard workout session." Said Ashitaka. "You need to focus on mastering the techniques." He said to Sasuke. "And besides, you've learned most of the stuff that I wanted Toji to teach you, I'm going to reinforce it. Sakura now needs to learn it."

"Wait-How are you going to reinforce the techniques?! You couldn't have learned in the short amount of time!! So I NEED to go with Toji to learn more ninja stuff!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke- do you really think that in all the time I was gone, I was really traveling and trading? I actually picked up Toji on the way out, and since then he has been training me too. I have already been tested and approved by another, much older ninja. He knows the situation, and thought I knew enough to be teaching you properly, Sasuke." Ashitaka paused for a moment, observing his son. "Don't worry, Sasuke. You won't be separated from Toji forever; you'll be able to see Toji once in a while during the winter. Sakura will come over to us too, and you can go with him. We'll be switching off once in a while, but Sakura will be with Toji the majority of the time."

_Aw, so I won't be with Toji the whole time, just most of the time._ Sakura thought.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow morning?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and we'll meet again in 3 weeks. I expect you to have gotten stronger, Sakura." Ashitaka replied, ruffling Sakura's hair.

Sakura sat there thinking for a while, before realizing that everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. She got up and started making her bed next to Sasuke and her mother, trying to keep as far away from Toji for now. They all climbed in, and said their good nights. Sasuke and Sakura stayed up a little, the others fell asleep instantly.

"Sakura, you're so lucky, you get to be with Toji for practically the whole winter!!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'll only be working out, probably running for hours and doing push ups. It's not that big of a deal." Sakura replied. _You have no idea what this means to me, Sasuke!!_ She thought.

"Jeez Sakura, you're so boring! I mean, you're going to be with a ninja the whole winter, and you're not even a bit happy?!" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm a bit excited. I mean, come one, he's a ninja!! I'm sure I'll learn many new things." Sakura replied. _You don't even KNOW!! Happy? I'm past happy, I'm ecstatic!! I'm about to jump out of my skin, I'm so excited!!_

"You're lying. You're waaaay beyond happy." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned. "Why do you say that? Why can't you just believe me?"

"Have you heard the way you talk? You're voice alone gives you away. I can feel the intensity, the way you're trying to suppress it, and they way you're trying to sound, well, not so excited. You Ilike/I Toji, don't you?"

"No way!! He's way too old and so cocky!! Besides, he's really mean!!" Sakura answered, almost a little too loud.

"Ok then, why didn't you protest when Dad made the announcement?" Sasuke pressed. "You say you hate him, can't stand him, and when Dad says that you're going to spending nearly a whole winter with him, you're eyes widened, and I could have sworn that you almost smiled. You face totally lit up."

"Oh. Um...I knew...that...uh......" Sakura tried to think up a lie really quickly. "I-I-...I knew that Dad had already made his decision final, and that he wouldn't change his mind."

Sasuke shook his head. "Why don't you just admit you like him? The way you say things just screams that you like him, but the voice says you don't. Admit it. You like Toji!!" Sasuke said, close to yelling.

"Why do I have to admit? What difference does it make?!" Sakura replied in a voice that wasn't even close to a whisper.

Sasuke turned over, facing away from Sakura. "All right. You like him; I get it. Even though you won't admit, this conversation is enough. You like him."

"Why do you think that?!" Sakura replied angrily. She was getting frustrated with him.

"I'm you're twin, I know you too well!! Why shouldn't I think that?!" Sasuke replied. "Good night, dear sister." He said in an overly too sappy voice.

"Good night, vicious and too-assuming brother." Sakura replied, in a bitter tone.

"Finally you guys quiet down!!" Toji yelled to them.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she blushed a horrendous cherry red. He had most likely heard the entire conversation.

_Oh gosh, how am I going to live through this winter?!_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Ok! That's the short chapter. Now on to the next one! I'll try to make it a long one.


	8. First Day Out

A/N: Whew…Life has been difficult lately. I'm busy with so much stuff now since school started. I hardly get enough sleep. I barely get through a day, so please excuse my…umm…what's the right word? ::forgets of word she was thinking of:: I dunno, but just please understand that I have other things to do before I get the pleasure of writing this story.

First Day Out

Chapter 8

Sakura woke up last. She didn't feel like facing anyone right now, last night's conversation was still on her mind. She pretended to be asleep every time someone came near, and she was quite good at pretending.

"She's sleeping in way too long!!" Sasuke complained.

Toji laughed. "Yeah, but she'll really need it. I'm gonna work her butt off tomorrow, and she'll won't be getting this kind of sleep for a LONG while. And besides, we only got up 30 minutes ago."

Sakura cringed slightly at Toji's words, but went back into sleeping position.

San sighed. "Sasuke, wake her up. It's bad to sleep in this much." She finished preparing a few meals for everybody, and wrapped them up in some cloth, then gave everyone breakfast.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and shook her roughly. "Sakura! Wake up." He took both his and Sakura's share of breakfast, and set it on her stomach. "There's breakfast." He said, right before he started on his own breakfast.

Sakura yawned and sat up, getting her breakfast off her stomach before it fell on the floor. She tried hard to have her eyes half open, and slowly began eating her breakfast.

Sakura glanced at Toji a few times, and at one time he caught her. He smiled at her, mouth full of food. Sakura smiled slightly then turned back to her food.

San finished her meal, and started handing out supplies to everyone. Everyone got a small sack of food, a few good rocks (for sharpening weapons and such) and an extra blanket.

Ashitaka took a long look at everyone, especially Sakura. He sat down next to her. "You ready, Sakura?"

"Yeah. I think." Sakura replied, sighing. She pictured herself doing pushups in some random part of the forest, Toji sitting on her back,and collapsing after 1. '_C'mon, 50 more to go!' _Toji yelled in his always too happy voice. She shook the image out of her head, and looked at her father. She noticed a new wrinkle in his face. _This must be stressing Dad so much._ Sakura thought.

"Well, mainly your just going to strength train. He'll teach you a few techniques, and we'll switch off a few times, just to check up on you." He said, smiling slightly and ruffling her hair. Sakura grinned back, and sighed. "I'm going to miss you guys. I've never really been without you." She said, hugging him.

"Just be strong and get stronger. You'll be fine." He said, kissing her cheek. Sakura deeply breathed in her father's scent. She wouldn't be smelling it again for a while.

She went over and hugged her mother too, saying their goodbyes and how they'll miss each other. Sakura kissed her mom on the cheek. San kissed her on the forehead. "Get strong for me, okay babe?" San said, then hugged her daughter one last time.

She went over to Sasuke, who was talking to Toji and kicked Sasuke in the butt.

"You know, that's an extremely rude way to get someone's attention." Sasuke said, looking at her the way a preist might after one committed a sin.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too bro." Sakura replied with a grin. Sasuke replied with a kick to her butt, and grinned at each other one last time before heading off to their group.

Sakura sighed deeply. _Now it's time to face Toji for a whole winter._

Toji smiled at her. Sakura smiled back, hoping he wouldn't notice she was blushing slightly from remembering last night's conversation.

"We've got a long walk. We'll have to go at a quick pace." Toji said to her.

"Ok." Sakura replied, taking one last look at her family before getting in pace with Toji. Toji had long legs, so much longer than Sakura's. He took long, powerful strides. She almost had to jog to keep up. After about an hour she started to slow down.

_Ugh, how much longer at this pace?!_ Sakura thought. She didn't dare ask to slow down though. She did not want to seem weak. Sakura also didn't likebeing insulted as agirl, such as, "Oh, you throw like a girl." She absolutely hated that idea! She always asked God why they had made girls naturally weaker than boys.

Sakura suddenly remembered one incident from last year. She and Sasuke had been playing together, wrestling and playing games together. She noticed that Sasuke, at 13, was getting taller than her and getting stronger. She had always been the stronger one the last few years. But now she found herself losing so often to him.

"Haha, I win again!" Sasuke yelled after a wrestling match. Sakura managed a smile, but was tired of losing. She hadn't won anything in a while.

"You're on the right track to become a good, weak woman!" Sasuke said, grinning.

Sakura's smile dropped. Her eyes narrowed, blood boiling. _A good weak woman?! I'll show that jerk!_

Sasuke had a questionable look on his face, then a scared one. Sakura charged after him, and kicked him in the side. She wrestled him to the ground in almost 5 seconds flat.

"Don't EVER call me weak again! And don't remind me of what I'm to become of!" Sakura yelled at his face.

Sasuke rubbed his side. "Dammit, you didn't have to kick me!" He yelled angrily.

Sakura grinned devilishly. "Then don't ever call me weak."

Sakura smiled at the memory. She liked that she had finally beat Sasuke in a while. Later that day Sasuke had kicked her in the butt as revenge, and so started their tradition of kicking each other in the butt a few days every week.

She noticed that Toji had gone far ahead of her. She started running to him.

"Next time you fall behind, I'll make you do fifty push-ups and we'll run for3 hours. _Hard_." Toji warned.

"Uh, ok." Sakura replied. _Ok, just gotta make sure to keep up with him and I won't have to do extra work_.

They walked all day, finally stopping an hour before the sunset. They set down their sack on a huge leaf bed. Toji sent Sakura to get wood for the fire. Toji gathered some small twigs to start a fire. He started a small one, and carefully tended to it. Sakura came back 10 minutes later, a huge stack oftwigs and branches and some foragedfoodin her arms. She dropped the pile next to the tiny fire.

Soon there was a huge fire. Sakura and Toji sat close to it, across from eachother. They slowly ate some of the food San had provided for them. Toji put the pre-made food away and started chowing down on all the food Sakura had foraged from the forest.

A few minutes later Toji stopped, and looked at Sakura. Sakura noticed this, and looked at him questioningly.

"I'll go over my expectations for the training." Toji said.

"Ok." Sakura replied, putting away her food. She wasn't very hungry anymore.

Toji looked at her seriously, sternly looking in her eyes. "You will get stronger. What I'm training you for is strength training. Which means lots of work that you aren't used to. I'll also improve your fighting skills, and teach you some new techniques that will help you in battle." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "I will not allow you to slack off. If you do, it means more exercise for you, or no meal that day. And you'll be very grateful for all the food and water you will consume in the future."

Toji paused again. He lifted his face a little, bringing the seriousness in his face down a notch. "And there will be some days that you will be able to relax. Of course, these will mostly be days that are spent improving weapons or going over techniques."

Sakura nodded. _Oh great, this is going to be_ hell. She thought to herself.

Toji breathed deeply. "Well, you better get lots of sleep! First day of training is tomorrow!!" He added in his always happy tone, while getting himself comfortable.

Sakura grabbed her animal skin blanket, wrapping it tightly around herself, laying down close to the fire for extra warmth.

After a few minutes later, Sakura fell asleep, the warmth of the fire enveloping her.

_She was running through the forest, with so much force and power. She flew past trees and boulders in the night. She came upon New Iron Town, up in flames. She gasped, and choked on the smoke. Suddenly, theflames were behind her, licking her ears and they felt...wet?!_

Sakura woke up, rubbing her wet ear. Someone snorted on her cheek. Sakura sat upright, one of her daggers in hand, facing the thing.

Neko faced her, sitting down and panting. Sakura blew a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me." Sakura said, grabbing Neko and rubbing his head. Neko licked her face.

She laid back down, pulling Neko down next to her.

* * *

**Please remember to review! Give me any suggestions you feel the need to tell me!**


End file.
